Point of No Return
by defendedclone
Summary: The adventures of Bill Yang and the Alpha Squad of the 66th Light Assault legion.


A Point of No Return

Part 1  
March 2, 2013 - New Conglomerate base of operations 11:15 pm

Private Bill Yang of the 66th Light Assault legion sighed and sat down next to George.  
"When do you think the attack will begin?" I asked  
"Command says that we'll have the green card once the rest of the air force arrives." Replied George  
,"Where'd you hear that?" Said a voice from behind the two, somehow The Colonel had overheard them talking and had silently moved up behind George.  
"Oh hey Colonel, I was -" said George, before he was interrupted by The Colonel,  
"Actually, we are leaving right now."

March 3, 2013 - New Conglomerate Offensive positions 12:05 am

I heard a thundering boom as a tank near me blew up into several chunks of metal due to a Terran rocket, therefore sending shrapnel through the air and killing all of my squad mates aside from George and The Colonel.  
"We won't be able to get anywhere near that fortress like this!" Shouted The Commander, "66LA legion alpha, bravo, charlie squads, flank the enemy with your jet packs and give us a chance to breach those shields!"  
All three squad's remaining members issued the standard "Yes sir," and started to follow The Colonel to the left side of the fortress, where there was a cliff that no defenders could shoot down. However, on the way there, five Terran Heavy Assault troopers sighted us and opened fire.

By the time we got there, bravo squad had been completely decimated, charlie squad had two men left, but George, The Colonel, and I were and scathed.  
"Wait fifteen minutes!" Shouted The Colonel, "Let's make sure those gunners forget about us!" And so we prepared our jet packs, and waited.

Part 2  
Terran Republic defensive positions March 3, 2013 12:55 am

"Commander! Commander!" Came a shouting soldier,  
John Baker groaned and turned, "What."  
The soldier, worn down by his gear managed to pant out,  
"There is a squad of New Conglomerate Light Assault troopers at The Weak Point, what should we do?"  
"Camp at the entrance, wait for them to show their faces, then, kill them all."

New Conglomerate 66th legion alpha squad 1:20 am

"Let's go." Said The Colonel "Ready you're frag grenades."  
The noise from the initial New Conglomerate attack had died down, now both sides were trying to recover of the initial shock of the battle.  
"Bill, stay behind me." Said George, "I got a bad feeling about this."  
We turned our jet packs on.

The thundering sounds of explosions marked the sounds of Alpha squad's frag grenades blowing the heads off of fifteen Terran Heavy Assault troopers.  
George went in first,then me, then The Colonel.  
We ran straight into a hail of bullets.  
My shields drained, but I was able to make it into cover, but George wasn't so lucky, he died almost immediately. The Colonel soon joined me behind my crate, he was clutching his arm; and blood was oozing through his grasp.  
"Where are the others?" I asked him, he answered,  
"Dead."

New Conglomerate base camp March 3, 2013 1:35 am

The Commander was pacing about his shelter, pondering on what happened to the soldiers he had sent to their deaths, he then decided then and there, that he would no longer mourn the losses of battle, and instead make those who fell a martyr to their own factions.

Part 3  
Terran forward offensive positions March 3, 2013 7:30 am

"Loyalty Beyond Death!" That was the Terran Republic's battle cry, at the present, they were shouting it as they charged at their enemies key positions, destroying everything they came across, John Baker was calmly walking down the carnage left by his soldiers in the direction of The Commander's shelter.  
Entering the structure, John was surprised to see The Commander there, with his side arm drawn, and a pile of dead Terran soldiers lying scattered across the space.  
"Well, look who we have here." Drawled The Commander, "The devil himself."  
"Hah, well at least we are on the same side here, but I still have to kill you." snarled John, a confused look appeared on The Commander's face, a face that was soon replaced by a hole by John's rifle.  
"You never cared for freedom, commander, you only wanted power, so I was ordered by HQ to eliminate you."

At the same time as that phrase was said, two figures appeared behind a crate.

Terran defensive positions March 4, 2013 11:30 pm  
The door guard yawned, it was almost the end of his shift, if he could last just another 30 minutes. He did not make it. I made sure of that, by sticking my combat knife into his throat. The Colonel and I both had activated our all purpose particle deconstructors on our selves to avoid making contact with Terran troops for a few hours. Not knowing how long we would last though, The Colonel suggested that we get out of there, I had obviously agreed.

Attaching a silencer to my rifle, I took a shot at another nearby guard, headshot, it killed him immediately. Running across a small open field, The Colonel and I stopped behind a ammunition deposit; both of us took some ammunition and exited the base without any further events.

30 miles from the Terran defensive positions March 5, 2013 5:00 pm

A New Conglomerate drop ship was silently flying towards a red flare that had appeared about 2 hours ago. HQ had ignored it for a while, because they were too busy trying to command the frontline troopers. When the drop ship arrived, it was greeted by two people in battered Light Assault armor, by the insignias on them, it was easy to tell that they were both New Conglomerate.  
"What the heck are you doing 30 miles from a heavily fortified Terran Bio Lab?!" inquired The Pilot through the comm,  
"We were part of the attack a few days ago, I think we are the only survivors." replied The Colonel  
It was true, no other survivors of the counter-attack had been found, it was extraordinary that the Terran could have found and killed every single one of them.  
"Wow... You guys must be tired then." muttered The Pilot "Hop on up then, i'll bring you back to HQ"  
"Thanks a ton" I said.

Part 4  
New Conglomerate HQ March 6, 2013 10:00 am

Nothing. Wait. Something's there. It's a fuzzy feeling, wait no, more like a bed. A bed? The heck? A bed! The last time I slept on a bed... 2 months ago. I opened my eyes to see the bland grey walls of the New Conglomerate headquarters. Last night, The Pilot had taken me to my quarters, then The Colonel to the infirmary. The Colonel had said that he would find replacement members of the squad, and to meet him at the debriefing room at 3:00.  
"Huh, what time is it?" I pondered,  
"10:10, why?" came a voice from across the room.  
"Sh*t! You scared me."  
"Well isn't that too bad, i'm your room mate for now." said he.  
"Cr*p, what's your name then?" I truly was curious.  
"Call me Aclimaete." said Aclimaete  
"Uh... Okay." I responded,  
Weird name.

New Conglomerate HQ - debriefing room - March 6, 2013 3:00 pm

I entered the debriefing room, 4 men were standing in the area. The Colonel, The Pilot, Aclimaete, and a woman, apparently a infiltrator due to her masked face and and skin tight armor.  
The Colonel turned and said "Ah! Bill, your finally here!" I just stared. "Why is it that I know most of these people?" I then asked,  
"Eh, you seem to work better with people you know, so as a colonel, I can access some of your records." said The Colonel  
"Then who's the girl?" asked Aclimaete,  
"Everybody, meet Linda, expert sniper and excellent spy." replied The Colonel "She is mute, but knows how to use morse code through the comm, and sign language. Linda will be our main support unit. *cough* You, pilot, your going to be our air support, don't team kill."  
The Colonel sighed, then announced "The rest of you are all Light Assault troopers, the bulk of the 66th Light Assault legion, Linda has been equipped with a jet pack too, so she will be able to keep up. You guys are free to go, meet me here at the same time tomorrow."  
I started to walk to the door along with everybody else when The Colonel said "Bill, come here."  
I turned around and walked back to The Colonel  
"Bill, I am dying, the doctors say that someone hit me with a radiation beam during our ascent of The Weak Point, so since your the next highest rank in the squad, being a Gunnery Sergeant, once I hit the sack, you will be the commander of the Alpha squad."  
"But-" The commander of Alpha squad was also the commander of the entire 66th Light Infantry legion.  
"So, I am hereby promoting you to .  
"Has HQ authorized this?" I asked,  
He answered "Yes." and pinned the insignia on me.

Part 5  
New Conglomerate HQ March 11, 2013 6:00 pm

I was sitting alone at the commanders table, pondering over the last week.  
The Colonel had died, and I was in command of the 66th Light Assault legion, I had gone through officer training, and the ins and outs of the legions ranking systems. Aclimaete was now my second in command of the squad. The Pilot had gotten a new drop ship, one with automatic gatling guns, and Linda had taught all of us morse code. HQ had sent an order dictating that the 66th Light Assault legion, the 84h Heavy Assault legion, 26th Mechanized legion, and the 17th airborne legion to attack a Vanu Sovereignty fortress that was vital in the success against the Terran Republic. I knew it was going to be a massacre if I made one single mistake.

New Conglomerate Base of Operations March 16, 2013 8:00 pm

The Pilot was walking down the road, headed to his parked drop ship  
"Sh*t, this is going to be a crazy fight." I had given him orders to shoot down any Vanu mechanized units, instead of covering us. Behind him, Linda, Aclimaete, and myself were silently following him, The 17th airborne legion's drop ships were supposed to drop us off as near to the Vanu fortress as they can, then to try to prevent us being killed by the Vanu tanks.

The 84th Heavy Assault Legion would be the bulk of the attacking force, they would charge the fortresses defenses alongside the 26th Mechanized legion's tanks. Therefore giving the 66th Light Assault legion a chance to attack from the fortresses left and right flanks.

Once inside, Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie squads would go for all the generators, with Delta, Echo, and Foxtrot squads covering them. The rest of the legion would spread out through the base and attempt to eliminate all hostile soldiers.  
Now that plan was to be put to the test.

New Conglomerate advanced offensive positions March 16, 2013 9:00 pm

The constant hail of plasma was a minor issue to the New Conglomerate forces. Thousands of soldiers and tanks, with fighters and drop ships above, were streaming towards the Vanu base. I was sprinting with my squad, we were new the walls of the fortress, now it was time to jet pack over.  
"Linda! I need you to stay on the wall, and cover us while me make a run for cover!" I ordered  
Linda nodded and flew off in another direction.


End file.
